Tierney
Michael Ford's fiancee and an occasional contributor to the show (she'll say something barely audible offscreen). She's also an active member of the Pokemon RP. Life Before Michael Tierney was born on October 2, 1991 in Davenport, Iowa. She was the first of three daughters born to a heterosexual couple. As a child, Tierney was creative and carefree. She loved to draw, read, and write. When Tierney was in 4th grade, her grandmother suffered what was guessed to be a combination of a stroke and a heart attack. After being in a coma-like state for a little over a week, she passed on February 1st, 2002. This death affected Tierney mentally, stunting her mental maturity. While this was never diagnosed, both Tierney and her parents have agreed that as she grew older, it made an impact on her maturity and put her at least two years behind others her age. After struggling for four years in a private Catholic high school both socially and academically, Tierney graduated in May 2010. She attended a local community college for one semester, but decided to work the next semester rather than return to school. For the next few years, she bounced back and forth between two colleges, struggling to pay her tuition off enough to be able to attend for more than a semester. Eventually she left college altogether to work in order to completely pay off her debts with plans to return to finish a degree in Education so she can become an Elementary school teacher, like her mother. During one of her last semesters in school, Tierney realized two facts about herself which are key to who she is as a person today: 1) She has minor social anxiety and 2) she is asexual. Meeting Michael Tierney met Michael through Tumblr. Both parties have little-to-no memory about how they found each others blogs, but have agreed that Michael followed Tierney first, then Tierney followed him back because he often reblogged and responded to her. Somewhere along the way, Tierney developed a crush on Michael and made inconspicuous attempts to flirt with him (such as often reblogging from him, offering support when he posted about feeling down, and posting what she deemed "cute" selfies in hopes he would see). Eventually they added each other on Facebook and started talking on a daily basis. They tried a Skype pizza date once, but Tierney decided not to pursue a relationship as a result. A few weeks later, she decided she did like him and wanted to try a relationship after all. On October 25, 2014, they made their relationship official. They dated long-distance for almost a year, flying to spend time with each other every few months. Life With Michael In September 2015, Tierney moved to live with Michael in Massachusetts. On December 25, 2016, Michael proposed to Tierney. They are currently happily engaged and making plans to better their lives and preparing for their future as a married couple. Role on the Show Tierney is never actively on the show, but her role is still important nonetheless. Although she very rarely speaks up loud enough for anyone to hear her, she makes sure that Michael actually does the show when he says he will, always listens (unless the talking lulls her to sleep), and makes sure Michael doesn't fall asleep or accidentally zone out and ignore his friends. Trivia * Owns more than 200 Webkinz. * Currently runs 3 different YouTube channels: a Webkinz channel as a part of the Kinztube community, a personal channel where she vlogs, opens packages, and plays video games, and a toy review channel, where she unboxes and reviews various toys and plushies she collects. * Saw "The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo" over 6 times in theaters and isn't ashamed to admit it. * Is a biromantic asexual * Is hyperglycemic (high blood sugar) * cosplays and attends Youmacon and Anime Central (ACen) Category:Characters